


No Memory

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Hidden Relationship, Inspired by Art, Memory Alteration, Obliviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kissed her, wild and frantic, biting at her mouth until his lips felt bruised. He tasted salt on his tongue and realized she'd finally started to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/4079436270) petrichors.

"Hermione, you have to do it. You have to. There's no other way." Draco tightened his hand around hers, almost crushing her fingers onto her wand. She shook her head, her eyes glimmering with tears she'd so far kept unshed. He cupped her cheek and drew his thumb across her bottom lip. "Do it," he whispered.

"I can't." Her voice broke and she pounded her free hand against his chest. "It's too much. You're asking too much. I won't do it."

Draco growled in desperate frustration and hauled her into his arms. He kissed her, wild and frantic, biting at her mouth until his lips felt bruised. He tasted salt on his tongue and realized she'd finally started to cry. Clutching her to his chest, he buried his face in her hair. "It has to be this way, Hermione. You can carry the truth about us, but you're the only one who can. I can't. I can't have any memory of you. Not as long as I serve—"

Her hand locked on his left arm and Draco groaned low in his throat. "Yes," he murmured against the shell of her ear. "Yes. My master. If he knew, Hermione. _God_ , if he knew. Occlumency won't keep him from learning this. You're in every thought, you're never off my mind. I can't keep him from learning about us if I'm thinking about you with everything I have. You're my breath and my heart and my _life_. And if he knew, if he found out—" Draco's voice broke and he tightened his arms around her.

"He'd kill me," she muttered, her hand threading through his hair and down to cradle his cheek.

"No." Draco took a shuddering breath and pushed her back. "He'd order _me_ to kill you." He took her hand and lifted it, the point of her wand against his throat. He closed his eyes. "I can't remember you. But please, never forget. I love you."

Hermione's sob tore his heart loose and dashed it on the stones, but her spell was steady and firm. " _Obliviate_."


End file.
